Casts
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Set after Sam breaks his arm in 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things'. Subtle Wincest. Enjoy!


Casts

**_Set just after 'Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things', after Sam breaks his arm. Characters aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Good thing you're not like… decapitated or anything. You'd be sitting here holding your own head all night." Dean's gaze wandered between the double doors the doctor would come from, some time this century, hopefully, and the three young student nurses who'd gathered in the waiting area to enjoy their coffee break.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "It is a county hospital. They're not exactly known for their speed."

"It's taken three hours to get this far! You haven't even had your damn hand x-rayed yet."

They'd gotten out of Lawrence as quickly as they could. Dean had driven until morning, where he'd found a motel for them to crash at for a while, somewhere in McCook, Kansas. Enough distance between where they were and where they'd been to satisfy. After resting for a bit, he took Sam to the hospital. Boy, what an adventure that had become.

Nothing had really been accomplished since. Though it had been established that he could recite Sam's entire medical history in a terrifyingly brief amount of time. It had also become abundantly clear that whatever your ailment was upon arriving, if not immediately life threatening, it would be worse by the time you were looked at, given the metric ton of paperwork.

Sam, always the more patient of the two brothers just slouched further into the uncomfortable chair. "I'm aware of that, Dean."

"Mr. Ulrich?" A man with a white coat and receding hairline stepped through the doors, eyes scanning the waiting room. When the brothers stood up, he approached. "We're ready for your x-ray now. If you'll please follow me." Dean knew better than to try to follow.

"See ya in a few, Sammy." He called, before wandering over toward the nurses who had been sneaking glances at him and Sam the whole time they'd been there.

Sam was gone for nearly an hour, and Dean was starting to worry. He'd been chatting up Becca, one of the student nurses as she worked at the information desk. He was about five minutes away from getting her number when he felt an arm curl around his side.

"What--?" Sam was standing behind him, an ace wrap covering his injured arm.

"Hey, honey." Dean scowled at the words, he hated when Sam got jealous.

"Why, Sammy?" He growled, pulling his younger brother back towards the seats they'd been in earlier. "Why?"

Sam smirked. "Was there any other way of getting your attention away from her?" He didn't wait for an answer. "They need to break my arm the rest of the way."

"Fantastic. More waiting." Dean sighed impatiently, glancing toward the clock.

"I kinda wanted you there." The younger admitted, biting his lip as he awaited an answer.

The elder brother nodded, following Sam through the double doors he'd gone through earlier to a room marked with '129', where a different doctor, this one a younger man.

"Are you ready now, Mr. Ulrich?" He inquired, rather impatiently.

Sam nodded, sitting on the table. He gave his bad arm to the doctor and gripped Dean's arm with his good one. "Okay."

"Christ, Sam!" Dean yelped when his brother squeezed the life out of his arm. A moment later, the painful procedure was over, though, and he slowly began to ease off on the pressure. "Doc, you might have to break mine now, too." He rubbed at the sore flesh, glaring at Sam.

"A nurse will be back in a moment to wrap your arm." The man said, before leaving quickly.

"Thought you wanted me here for moral support. Not to tell you that you need practice your Lamaze breathing. You'd think you were giving birth or something, jeez." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal red marks that would surely turn into bruises.

"What color wrap would you like, sir?" One of the nurses from the lobby asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"Just white, please." He smiled.

"What, no neon green?" Dean teased, recalling one time when they were younger. "Can't lose you in a crowd that way."

"Oh, you're hilarious, Dean."

The nurse returned a moment later with the supplies, began encasing Sam's arms in gauze, and then wet plaster. It didn't take very long, but Sam was less than thrilled about how long the cast seemed to be. "There you go. All finished." She smiled, once it had dried and she'd applied the white tape to protect it. "You can go out to the main desk and pick up your pain meds." She pointed down the hall they'd come through.

"Thanks." Sam offered a soft smile, before towing Dean, who was still too busy complaining about his arm to notice, out the door.

After spending another hour waiting in line to collect the discharge instructions and Percocet, they finally made it out of the hospital.

"We'll stop somewhere and get some food before we head back to the hotel." Dean decided, as they climbed into the Impala. "Okay?"

Sam nodded, but his brother didn't move to start the car. "What are you waiting for?"

"I need to sign your cast." He stated, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" Sam made sure his jacket covered the plaster cast, wincing in pain when he moved. "No way, who knows what you could write?"

Dean huffed. "I was gonna be nice, but now I'll have to get you when you're asleep or something. Just you wait." He finally started the car, stopping at the diner down the street. "Please?" He asked once more before they went inside.

Sam shook him head.

"Aw, come on, Sammy!"

It went on like that the whole time they were at the diner, and when they got back to the hotel room. Sam even went as far as sleeping with his jacket on to keep Dean away.

However, despite his best efforts, it seemed as though sharing a bed with the one you're trying to keep away makes it substantially easier to get around such things, because Sam awoke with no jacket and his cast covered in black permanent marker.

"Dean!"


End file.
